


Fluffy Black Ears

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, First Time, Hickeys, M/M, Maid Cafe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Oikawa visits Hinata at 'Karasuno's Crossdress Maid Cafe!', Hinata accidentally ruins Oikawa's expensive shirt. Luckily for him, Oikawa is willingly to let Hinata pay him back with something other than money...





	Fluffy Black Ears

_      Tap, tap, tap.  _ It was mid-day at Karasuno's school festival and Oikawa Tooru was drumming his fingers on his table. He sat outside of “Karasuno’s Crossdress Animal Maid Cafe”, watching the festival swirl around him while beads of sweat started to form on his brow. The hot metal chair he sat in seemed to burn right through his skin. Three minutes. Three minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Hinata.

 

     He gritted his teeth and ran an uncharastically unsure hand through his silky chestnut colored hair. Despite having plenty of time to think about it, Oikawa still had no idea what he was going to do when he actually saw Hinata. When he had heard that Karasuno’s #1 shrimpy spiker was going to be serving tea and cake while dressed up in frills, he didn't really think; he just grabbed his wallet and got on a train to the Miyagi prefecture. 

 

     That lack of thought made Oikawa more and more uneasy with each passing moment. It had been awhile since he’d last seen Hinata, as they hadn't had a match against Karasuno in some time, and that fact had recently started to bother him for some reason. As the weeks went by, he started thinking about him more and more. He found himself constantly wondering how he was doing...how his technique was progressing...and how he would react if Oikawa teased him in x or y way. There was no doubt in his mind that Hinata still admired and feared him, but suddenly that didn't feel like enough. He wanted Hinata to eat out of the palm of his hand. Or  _ at least  _ show his face. Just as Oikawa started to reach his breaking point, a plain looking guy dressed in a ruffly pink dress and bunny ears appeared in front of him.

 

     “Uhm, hi! I’m Suzuki and I’ll be your waiter-uhm, I mean waitress! And-and-,” the boy stuttered. 

 

     Oikawa flashed him a dazzling smile and lightly touched his arm. “Suzuki-kun, is there any way Ch-Hinata-kun could be my waitress? We’re suuuper close friends and I  _ really  _ want to see him today.”

 

     The kid glanced down at Oikawa’s hand and then back up at him, his face flushing from something other than late September heat. “O-oh! You want Hinata? Sure...that’s uhm, that’s fine.”

 

     Oikawa tilted his head down and gave him a grateful effortless smile. “Thanks so much!”

 

     ‘Suzuki-kun’ nodded, and flushed again before disappearing through the cafe’s double doors. Meanwhile, Oikawa resumed drumming his fingers against the table, feeling increasingly irritated with each passing second. He tried organizing his thoughts again, but that only added to his frustrations. Though Oikawa could come up with countless ways to tease Hinata, that only resulted in him running away from him...Oikawa sighed. 

 

_      Swish, swish, swish.  _ The sound of soft fabric moving towards him pulled him out of his thoughts. When he looked up, he saw Hinata. Oikawa almost stopped breathing.  Stumbling out of the double glass doors in sleek black stilettos, Hinata looked like something straight out of one of Oikawa’s fantasies. His delicate face was painted with a set of three whiskers on each cheek and a black kitten nose; nestled in his bright orange hair were two fluffy kitten ears. As if that wasn’t enough, around his slender neck hung a thick collar holding a big, shiny bell.

 

     While Hinata looked around in search of his new customer, Oikawa’s eyes fell to his dress. It was a classic maid costume: the bust was black with a sweetheart neckline and puffy capped sleeves. Tied tightly around his waist was the costume’s white apron, and under that was a full black skirt with lace trim that stopped just a few inches above Hinata’s knees. Under his skirt was a pair of sheer black stockings that were stretched so taunt over Hinata’s pretty white legs they could have been painted on him. Oikawa swallowed as all remaining coherent thoughts emptied out of his head. 

 

     Oikawa was still staring at Hinata’s wobbly legs when Hinata finally noticed him. He jumped, letting out a high pitched squeak Oikawa could hear from across the patio. Then, with a face flushed with anger, Hinata stumbled over to Oikawa’s table.

     “Grand King? Wh-what are you doing here?” he demanded.

 

     Oikawa smirked. “Is that really how you’re supposed to talk to paying  _ guests, _ Chibi-chan?”

 

     Hinata’s mouth fell open. “But! But! You’re not a--you can’t just--you don’t even go to this school!”

 

     Shrugging, he waved his hand dismissively. “Doesn’t matter. This festival is open to the public, which means I have as much right to as anyone else. And besides,” Oikawa said, reaching over and lightly grabbing the hem of Hinata’s dress, “why would I miss the chance to see something this  _ interesting? _

 

     “Gyaaah!” Hinata cried, yanking his dress out of Oikawa’s hand. It seemed as though he’d forgotten what he was wearing for a second, because as soon he remembered, the words “ _ Of all people, why does Grand King have to see me like this?”  _ might as well have been written on his forehead. “You--you aren’t--,”

 

     “Anyways! Aren’t you supposed to take my order now, Chibi-chan? If you don’t hurry, I might just have to eat  _ you _ ,” he said, grinning. 

 

     Oikawa enjoyed watching all of the blood drain out of Hinata’s face. He stammered a few times and clicked his heels together. Then, after a few nervous seconds, Hinata seemed to regain some of his earlier confidence. Balling up his fists, he said, “Fine! Whatever! I don’t care that you’re here! Just tell me what you want already!” 

 

     “Hmmm. I don’t think you’re allowed to talk to me that way, Shirmpy-kun. If you’re going to be my _ waitress _ , you’ll have to work on that attitude. You don’t want me to call your supervisor over, do you?” 

 

     Hinata paused. He looked like he was trying to decide whether to punch Oikawa or cry. After a few seconds of careful deliberation, his shoulders slumped and he bit his lip. “N-no...I don’t want that. Sorry, Grand King-san. Uhm. What do you want to drink, then?”

 

     Oikawa’s grin widened. “ _ Much _ better, Chibi-chan. Hmmm...I would like a lemonade with seven ice cubes and two lemon slices. Oh, and bring it quickly. It’s fucking hot out here,” he said, fanning his face dramatically.

     Shock flickered across Hinata’s face and Oikawa realized he’d never heard him swear before. The realization stunned him for a second, and it struck him that he’d gotten in the habit of dropping his cheery facade around Hinata. 

     Before he could say anything else, Hinata’s expression turned into a glare. “ ‘Kay,” he mumbled, as he turned on his heels. He walked away as quickly as he could, almost falling twice, and then disappeared through the cafe’s double doors. With Hinata out of sight, Oikawa’s anticipation welled up in his chest in an anxious way he wasn’t used to, and although he knew he needed to think of a plan for when Hinata came back, his mind was fixated on Hinata’s slender waist hidden under a big white bow and the way strands of hair clung to Hinata’s sweat covered nape. He started picturing himself grabbing him by the waist and licking the sweat off his neck...Oikawa blinked and rubbed his temples. If Hinata didn’t come back soon, he really was going to…

 

_      Click, click, click.  _ Oikawa looked up to see Hinata slowly walking towards him, watching the glass of lemonade in his hand carefully. As he watched Hinata watch the glass in his hand with such determined concentration, he couldn't help but hope Hinata tripped and spilled it all over himself.  _ Heh. That would be a fun. _ His mind stalled on that thought, and, suddenly getting an idea, Oikawa sat up straighter in his chair. 

 

     “ ‘Kay. Here,” Hinata said, finally stopping in front of Oikawa. He reluctantly tore his eyes off the cup in his hand and slowly extended his hand towards Oikawa. Oikawa grinned and reached for the glass, except instead of reaching for its top, his fingers collided with its bottom. The cup was easily knocked out of Hinata’s sweaty hand and spilt all over Oikawa, who pretended to gasp and flinch with shock. 

 

     “Holy crap! I’m-I’m sorry! So sorry!” Hinata yelped, jumping back slightly.

 

     Oikawa gritted his teeth and put a palm to his forehead, playing up his mock anger. “What the hell? Why would you-,”

 

     “Nooo! It was an accident! An accident, I swear!”

 

     “Whatever,” Oikawa spat out. He paused for a second, pretending to consider something, and then let out a long dramatic sigh. “This is the fucking worst. What am I supposed to wear now?”

 

     Hinata eyed his completely soaked shirt with such big, guilty eyes that Oikawa almost felt bad for deceiving him. Almost.

 

     “Uhm...maybe-maybe it’ll dry in the sun?”

 

     Oikawa glared at him.

 

     “Okay! Or! Or! There’s a storage shed around here...it’s mostly costumes and stuff, but maybe there’s a shirt you could wear?” 

 

     He pretend sighed again and stood up. “Yeah. Okay. Take me to it.” 

 

     Hinata looked up at him and swallowed. His big, shiny brown eyes seemed to say “ _ Oh no! Anything but being alone with the Grand King!”  _ and his whole body was ridgid. Just as he was wondering if he had finally broken Hinata, Hinata surprised him by taking his hand and pulling him to the storage shed.

 

     The storage shed was a small rundown building made stuffy by its lack of air conditioning and the amount of clothing racks and other supplies crammed into the small space. Oikawa glanced around. 

 

     “Most of the boy’s clothes are in that room,” Hinata said behind him, pointing to a small white door in the corner of the room. Oikawa glided across the room and quickly found himself in space the size of a closet filled to the brim with clothes. Hinata squeezed his way into the closet too, despite there not being room, and stood right behind Oikawa. Oikawa started flipping through garments, while Hinata stood perfectly still, unusually quiet.

 

     “Uhm...should I help, or…?” Hinata said nervously, after a few moments of awkward silence. 

 

     Oikawa smirked. “Haven’t you done enough?”

 

     “M-maybe?”

 

     That time he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. After a few more minutes of flipping through clothes, he finally found what he was looking for: a plain light blue button down. 

 

     “Hm...I’ll wear this, I guess,” Oikawa said, holding out a sleeve for Hinata to see.

 

     “Bwah! You found something normal to wear!” Hinata said, his face visibly brightening. Oikawa started to unbutton his shirt. “I was worried you’d have to wear somethin’ weird, like a vampire costume. Which would be funny! But maybe not for you. A-anyways, I should probably go back now-,” Hinata rambled on, suddenly turning away.

 

     Oikawa let his soiled shirt slip off his body and fall to the floor. He then quickly stepped forward and grabbed Hinata’s slender wrist, spinning him back around to face Oikawa. “Where are you going, Shrimpy-kun? We still haven’t talked about how you’re going to  _ repay _ me.”

 

     “Huh? R-repay?”

 

     “That shirt cost me 11082 yen, and now it’s completely ruined.”

 

     “Holy-holy crap! Why do you have a shirt that costs 11082 yen?” Hinata cried, turning as white as a sheet.

 

     Oikawa shrugged. “Does it matter? The point is, my shirt is ruined and you need to pay me back. Don't worry though; we can do it  _ anyway _ you want. You can pay all the money back right now, or you can make payments-oh, I’ll have to charge you interest though.”

 

     Before Hinata bursted into tears, Oikawa continued. “There’s something else you can do to pay me back...but I’m pretty sure you wouldn't want to.”

 

     “Nooo! Whatever it is, I wanna! I’ll do it!”

 

     Those words were music to Oikawa’s ears. He dropped Hinata’s wrist and pushed him into the wall by his delicate shoulders. Before Hinata could even process what had just happened, Oikawa caged him in with one palm slammed down right next to his face. Then he slipped a knee in between Hinata’s thighs, prying them open. Hinata let out a sharp gasp. Feeling excitement heat up his blood, Oikawa lifted up Hinata’s face with his other hand and swiped a thumb across his bottom lip. 

 

     “Really, Chibi-tan? You’re okay with this?” Oikawa said, towering over him. He tilted his head forwards and inhaled Hinata’s scent. It was sweet, like the scent of peaches and cream mixed with Salonpas. 

 

     “Uwooh, I, um, don't really know what ‘this’ is...but if it means I don't have to give you 11082 yen then...I’m okay with it!” Hinata said, but his face was bright red. He seemed to have become uncomfortably aware of Oikawa’s thigh in between his. 

 

     “Hmmm. You’re pretty cheap. But I guess that works in my favor,” Oikawa said. He let his hand fall from Hinata lips and brush his forearm before letting it rest on Hinata’s waist. Hinata flinched slightly in surprise. Oikawa then met his eyes and held them, savoring his innocent look of bewilderment and embarrassment. 

 

     He licked his lips, and paused, watching the anticipation slowly rise in Hinata’s wide eyes. Then, when Oikawa physically couldn't take it anymore,  he leaned forward and kissed Hinata. Hinata’s whole body stiffened against his but his mouth was just as soft and warm as he thought it’d be. With the tip of his tongue he gently licked Hinata’s bottom lip, causing Hinata to gasp and his lips to part slightly. Slightly was all the encouragement Oikawa needed though; his tongue forced its way past Hinata’s lips and started exploring every inch of Hinata’s mouth. After a few seconds, Hinata unstiffened and melted into Oikawa’s kiss. Within a few more seconds, Hinata was trying to kiss Oikawa back. His kissed clumsily, but it felt wet and languid.  There was a part of Oikawa that wanted to keep kissing Hinata forever, but the sweet, breathless sounds coming out of Hinata’s mouth made him painfully aware of way his cock had stiffened. 

 

     Using the hand placed on Hinata’s waist he pulled him closer, and with his other hand he grabbed a fistful of Hinata’s bright orange hair and yanked down, hard. Their lips separated with a ‘pwah’ sound. Hinata let out a breathless yelp.  

 

     “Ouch! What the hell? Why’d you do that?” Hinata gasped out, half angry and half pouty, when Oikawa let go of his hair.

 

     “What’s wrong? Were you enjoying our kiss that much? Hmm?”

 

     Hinata, already red in the face, blushed. He wiped the saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand. “N-no! It’s just-you just suddenly pulled my hair and it was weird! Wait, no-this whole thing is weird....,” he muttered to himself. “Hey. With...this thing we’re doing...will we really be even?”

     “I already told you we would. What’s wrong? Don’t trust me?” Oikawa purred, grinning.

     The distrust, fear, and confusion reflected in Hinata’s eyes excited him; Oikawa immediately decided it was time to get back to what they were doing. Not giving Hinata a chance to answer him, Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s chin and tilted it up. 

 

      “Oi, what are you-aahh!” Hinata cried out as Oikawa ripped the black kitty collar of his neck and threw it to the ground.  _ Clang, clang!  _ He placed a wet kiss on Hinata’s slender neck. 

 

     “Ah-ahhgn! Q-quit it!”

 

     Oikawa started kissing up and down Hinata’s neck, licking small circles into the sensitive parts and nipping at his skin. His hands traveled up and down Hinata’s waist while he kissed and eventually his fingers wound up in Hinata’s hair again. Once again, the sweet, choked moans spilling out of Hinata’s mouth made him want to prolong his actions, but his head was swimming, and with each passing second he lost more and more of the cool, arrogant composure he desperately wanted to maintain in front of Hinata. Taking the tip of his tongue, he licked the sensitive strip of skin that started at the spot where Hinata’s chin met his ear and ended at right above his collarbone. Then he sank his teeth into Hinata’s pale skin and as Hinata’s sharp cry rang in his ears, he gave the mark a hard suck before pressing a kiss onto it. 

 

     Feeling Hinata’s body go ragged in his arms, he dropped his hands from his waist and hair.

     “Uwwaahhh!” Hinata cried out in surprise, as he immediately slid down the wall with a  _ thump.  _ Oikawa expected him to bounce right back up and say something ridiculously unfitting for their current situation, but instead Hinata stayed perfectly still. Breathing hard, with dazed eyes glued to the floor, he held up a slightly trembling hand and felt the bite mark on his neck. Suddenly, he seemed to realize he was still in the presence of the guy that put it there. His head snapped up.

     “You-you  _ bit  _ me? Why? Are you a fan of Mad Dog-san? But-I don’t think he actually bites people-cause this is super weird-,”

 

     “You’re so stupid, Chibi-chan. That’s your first hickey.”

 

     It took a few minutes for Oikawa’s words to wash over him, but when he finally got it he turned as red as Oikawa had ever seen him. “Nggh-n-no...that’s...that’s uhm,” he stammered, suddenly trying to stand up, but there was no way in hell Oikawa was going to let him. He immediately dropped down onto his knees in front of Hinata, who was literally backed into the corner of the room, and shut him up with was rough kiss. As Oikawa played with Hinata’s tongue again, his hands found the metal snaps on the back of Hinata’s dress and he clumsily undid half of them. Oikawa then pulled away; a trail of saliva connecting Hinata’s mouth to his when he did so. 

 

     Grabbing Hinata’s wrists, he forcefully pulled Hinata’s arms out of the maid costumes’ puffy sleeves and then he hooked his hands inside the top of the dress, yanking in down in one fluid motion.

 

     “Aahha! W-wait a second!” Hinata whined, his chest suddenly exposed. 

 

     Oikawa’s pupils dilated as he took in the small, erect nipples on Hinata’s smooth white chest and his slim waist only slightly defined with lower abdominal muscles. He dipped his head down and swept over Hinata’s right nipple sloppily with his tongue while he gently teased the other one with his index finger. Sucking on it until he was satisfied, he started to stroke his hand up and down Hinata’s soft torso. The way Hinata flinched underneath him whenever he grazed an especially sensitive stretch of skin made Oikawa’s cock twitch. Moving on to the left nipple, Oikawa gently circled the areola with his tongue and then surprised Hinata by biting down hard. 

 

     “Nn-aaahhh! Ouch! Grand King-san! No more biting! Please-it really hurts-,” Hinata wailed, feebly pushing at Oikawa’s shoulders. 

 

     Oikawa sat up and wiped his mouth with his arm. “Shut up with ‘Grand King-san’ already. From now on, you’re going to call me ‘Oikawa-sama’. Got it?” 

 

     Hinata hesitated but then nodded obediently. 

 

     “That’s a good boy, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa leaned forward again, but this time, he started to slide his hand up Hinata’s thigh. “You say you don’t like it when I bite you...but I think you’re lying. I think you’re just embarrassed by how badly you want me,” Oikawa said, his hand slowly travelling up Hinata’s leg.

 

     “Mmmph, no-that’s not-,” Hinata choked out, but his eyes were squeezed shut.

 

     “You want me to bite you here,” Oikawa continued, brushing his fingers against the very top of Hinata’s inner thigh. 

 

     “No!”

 

     “Oh? So you want me to bite you-,” Oikawa stopped short, his hand pressed against Hinata’s warm cock and the undergarment that was barely containing it. He froze. With wide eyes Oikawa shoved up the skirt of Hinata’s dress, revealing the black, pre-cum soaked floral lace thong pulled tight around his fully erect dick.

 

     “What the fuck? What the hell are these? ” Oikawa demanded. He was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating. 

 

     Hinata blushed scarlet. “Uh-uhm, well, s-since the skirt is so short, I thought my boxers would be t-too long and. Uhm. These came with the dre-costume, so…”

 

     “Where the fuck did you get the costume? No. Whatever. I like this...much better actually. Heh. They suit you.” Oikawa took a deep breath and reached for the small bottle of lube in his back pocket. While Hinata stammered something about taking the panties off, he grabbed Hinata by the calf, yanking him forward somewhat so that only his shoulders remained pressed against the wall. Hinata yelped in shock, but it didn't break Oikawa’s concentration. He then slipped a finger around Hinata’s thong, pulled it to the side, and poured about half the lube on his asshole.

 

     “Hiyahhh!” Hinata cried, flinching. “Hold-hold on a second! Are we going to-we’re really going to-,”.

 

     Oikawa ignored him, his eyes scanning the floor for the collar with the gold bell that he’d discarded earlier. When he found it, he grabbed it and fastened it back around a confused but compliant Hinata’s neck.  

 

     “Huh? But why?”

 

     “Why? Because, Chibi-tan. I want to hear your little bell ring while I fuck your brains out,” Oikawa sneered.

 

     Hinata’s mouth fell open to protest. He was interrupted by Oikawa though, who had pressed at finger to Hinata’s tight asshole and then suddenly thrust it in. “A-ahhhngh! Ahhah! What the-! H-holy crap! That-that feels w-weird!” he yelled, every muscle in his body stiffening as Oikawa moved his finger in and out. To distract him, he dug into Hinata’s panties and gripped his cock. The feeling of having his hand around another guy’s staff for the first time slightly surprised him. He wasn't surprised by the length of it, which was mostly covered by Oikawa’s palm, but instead he was surprised  by its girth and the fact that it felt so good in his hand. He starting slowly moving his fingers up and down, barely grazing Hinata’s cock. Hinata arched his back anyways, moaning at the slightest touch. 

 

     “There! There feels-really good! I want more there!”

 

     “There? In your ass, you mean?”

 

     “No-I meant-I didn’t mean my-,” he stammered, but Oikawa slipped another finger in anyways. 

 

     “No? Yes? If you want something, you’ll have to use your words. You need to speak clearly, so I can understand you,” Oikawa chided, but he grasped Hinata’s dick and started to stroke it for real anyways, as a reward for taking another finger in his ass. Hinata’s moans were high pitched and frequent as Oikawa continued to tease Hinata’s cock and stretch out his ass. As he slid his fingers in and out of Hinata’s hole and smeared his own pre-cum all over his cock, the small room filled with sloppy wet noises and the sounds of Hinata’s cries. He slipped in another finger. 

 

     “G-grand ki-ahhah-I mean,Oikawa-sama...soon...I’m gonna cum soon…,” Hinata squeaked, sounding both humiliated and excited. 

 

     Oikawa withdrew his hand from Hinata’s cock immediately, but continued to push his fingers in and out. “Not a chance in hell.” He bent over Hinata, grazing his earlobe with his lips, and whispered, “Don’t forget, you’re doing this to repay me. You get to cum when  _ I _ say so.”

 

     Then, after slowly rising back up again, Oikawa took a second to memorize the look on Hinata’s face. It was nervousness mixed with humiliation mixed with arousal, and it  made his heart pound so hard he felt like he was going to pass out. Determined to fuck Hinata before that happened, Oikawa withdrew his fingers from Hinata’s ass, unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock. He pushed Hinata’s legs open, earning a small squeak from him, and aligned his dick in the center of his tight ring of anal muscles. Hinata watched him silently, his eyes huge, his nervousness radiating off him. Oikawa grabbed his face. Kissing him deeply and assertively, he pushed Hinata to the brink of lightheadedness, let him breathe for just a second, and then dragged him right back to the brink with another kiss. Then, when Hinata had finally relaxed slightly, Oikawa kissed him one last time before thrusting his cock in. 

 

     Hinata let out a sharp cry but Oikawa could barely hear him. He was too busy being overwhelmed by the tight heat devouring him, and he focused on forcing himself to be still long enough for Hinata to get used to it. 

 

     “You okay?” he asked in a strained voice, after a few seconds of silence.

 

     “Nngh...y-yeah? This is...weird, but I…,”

 

_      But I like it,  _ his soft face admitted. That was the breaking point for Oikawa. He pulled his hips back and slammed into Hinata. Hinata responded with another loud cry, which only encouraged him more. Oikawa continued to pound into him; Hinata arched his back and reached out to put his arms around Oikawa’s neck. Subconsciously, Oikawa leaned forward into him. 

 

     “Fuck,” he whispered into Hinata’s ear. The friction created by Oikawa’s cock slamming in and out of Hinata’s hole was sending sparks of pleasure throughout his lower abdomen. His mind went blank with the consuming desire for  _ more _ -more of the tension slowly building in his stomach, more of the almost uncomfortable heat enveloping his dick, and more of the way Hinata squirmed and gasped underneath him. 

 

     “ _ Ring, ring, ring!”  _ Hinata’s little bell chimed as Oikawa thrusted in and out. He quickly developed a rhythm that excited them both: fast and hard. They fucked this way for what unfortunately seemed like only a few seconds before Hinata completely tensed up. He opened his mouth to say something but-

 

_      Slam! _ The sound of a door slamming shut made them both freeze. They looked up, holding their breath, and listened for sound.  _ Step, step, step.  _ Oikawa almost stopped breathing as the sound of footsteps headed towards them.  

 

     “Is this even the right storage room?” a unsure female voice rang throughout the building. Hinata’s eyes went as wide as saucers. 

 

     “Pretty sure. The other one is for sports equipment,” a male voice answered back.

 

     As the voices got closer, Hinata tightened around Oikawa. A spark of pleasure shot down his spine. Suddenly, Oikawa got an idea. He pulled his hips back, sliding his dick all the way out until only the tip was still inside.

 

     “What are you-,” Hinata said in a panicked whisper.

 

     Oikawa clamped his hand over his mouth, the sweat on his palm immediately smearing his kitty make-up. He thrusted his cock back in.

 

     “Mmph!” Hinata wailed, arching his back again. His little bell chimed with the sudden movement and again when he sank back down. “Oi-oikawa-sama, the people…” Hinata whined, his voice muffled by Oikawa’s fingers.

 

     “That’s right, Chibi-chan. They’re people here, so you have to be  _ really  _ quiet. Unless, of course, you want them see you like this?” Oikawa said, slowly pulling his cock out again. Hinata shook his head vigorously. 

 

     “That’s a good-,”

 

     “Hey, did you hear that?” the female voice asked from a few feet outside the door.

 

     Oikawa glanced at the door. The thrill of getting caught was making him breathless. He looked back down at a wide-eyed Hinata. Completely still for a moment, sweat dripped off his face and splashed onto Hinata’s soft cheeks.  _ Vulnerable. Cute. Surprisingly strong-willed.  _ Heat coursed through Oikawa’s body as his desire to cum hit its peak, but he was even more overcome with the desire to drill Hinata until his mind was wiped clean of everything. Everything except for Oikawa. 

 

     He plunged back inside Hinata, but slowly this time, making sure to grind against his prostate. Hinata cried out into Oikawa’s hand; Oikawa pulled out again. “They’re going to hear you,” Oikawa sang into Hinata ear.

 

     As if encouraging him, the voice outside the door said, “You really can’t hear that, Matsuda-san? Listen.”

 

     Oikawa, with his hand clamped extra hard on Hinata’s mouth, pulled out all the way to the tip and pushed back in twice more, as slowly as possible. Hinata’s eyes filled with tears and his nails dug into Oikawa’s shoulder blades. 

 

     “I don't hear anything. C’mon, let’s just grab the box and go. It’s really hot in here.”

 

     “Fine.”

 

_      Step, step, step.  _ As the footsteps trailed away from the door, Oikawa pulled his hips back one last time. This time though, he pulled his shaft all the way out of Hinata, who flinched at the sudden loss. He re-aligned his cock with Hinata’s hole, listened for footsteps and took a second to breathe. Then, finally,  _ slam! _

     As the storage shed door closed behind the two voyeurs, Oikawa rammed his dick back into Hinata. With the people gone he didn't bother going slow or muffling Hinata’s cries. Instead, he clutched Hinata’s thighs and focused all of his energy on fucking Hinata into the wall.

     “Mmph! Ahha-yes! Fast! I-I like it better fast!” Hinata cried in relief, dropping any last semblance of a guard. 

 

     Hinata’s sudden honesty combined with the high-pitched tremble in his voice made his cock  _ ache _ ; he knew he wouldn't hold out much longer.

 

     “Yeah? Do you like that Chibi-tan? Does it make you want to cum?”

 

     Hinata’s shiny brown eyes never left Oikawa’s as he enthusiastically nodded. “Yes! Yes I really wanna! Please let me! Please, Oikawa-sa-sama!” 

 

     Oikawa, still breathlessly pounding away, wrapped a hand around Hinata’s twitching cock. “Okay, Hinata, you can cum. But first you have to say ‘nyah, nyah’, like a good kitty. Can you do that?” 

 

     Hinata’s scarlet red face looked mortified. “Th-that’s embarrassing!”

 

     Seconds away from releasing inside of Hinata, he was losing patience. He gave Hinata’s cock was firm squeeze.He yelped, flinching.

     “Okayokayokay! Nyah! Nyah, nyah! There! N-now, please, pleeease let me,-” Hinata squeaked. 

 

     Oikawa’s thrusts became frantic as he grabbed Hinata’s dick and started pumping his hand over its length. Three pumps in, Hinata’s whole body went rigid. His half-lidded eyes glazed over; his toes curled up inside his heels. Opening his mouth, he tried to choke out something that sounded like “I’m coming” but was cut off by long, white spurts of cum shooting from his dick and splashing onto his chest.

 

     While  Hinata was coming, his asshole  tightened around Oikawa. Inhaling sharply, he felt the heat rising in his body finally overflow;he ejaculated forcefully into Hinata.

     As he poured his cum into him, he felt the tension in his lower abdomen explode with fireworks that lit up every part of him. The pleasure was blinding. Blinding and warm. Moments later, when his mind started to refocus,  it felt as though every un-peaceful emotion had been drained right out of him.

 

     The room was silent for a few moments, aside from their heavy breathing, while the two of them collected themselves.

     “I’m going to pull out now,” Oikawa said reluctantly, after a few seconds.

     “ ‘Kay,” Hinata answered weakly. 

 

     He slowly pulled out, enjoying the loud  _ schlurp _ noise Hinata’s ass made when he did. Hinata cringed. Oikawa didn't notice though, as he was busy being mesmerized by the sight of his cum flowing out of Hinata’s hole.

 

     Propping himself up on shaking arms, Hinata’s face went from lusty to worried within a matter of seconds. “Uhhm! So! Oikawa-sama! With this...are we really even?”

 

     “Hah? Even?”

 

     “Yeah, even! You said that, if we did this, then the shirt-,”

 

     Oikawa gritted his teeth. “Are you still going on about that stupid shirt? Look, Chibi-tan. I don’t give a crap about the shirt. Not one crap. Here,” Oikawa said, eyeing the cum puddles staining Hinata’s chest, “I’ll show you.”

 

     Oikawa turned slightly and spotted the crumpled shirt on the floor about a foot away from them. Snatching it up, he immediately grabbed Hinata’s waist and started to wipe the cum off his chest. 

 

     “Wait! Stooooopppit! You’re gonna ruin it!” Hinata said, trying to stop Oikawa with his hands. 

 

     Oikawa pushed Hinata back down into his previous position and unceremoniously pried his legs open. “It was  _ already _ ruined. Also, I don't fucking care,” he said, mopping up his cum off Hinata’s dick and asshole. Then he polished off his own dick, pulled his pants back up, and tossed the shirt away from them. 

 

     Hinata watched all this curiously and sat back up. “If you...didn't care about the shirt, then why did you make me…?”

 

     Oikawa leaned in close. “Why? You wanna know why? It’s actually all your fault Shrimpy-kun. You’re just so dumb and cute, it makes me want to make a mess out of you.”

 

     Hinata’s mouth fell open. “H-hey! Shuddap! I’m not cute!” 

     Smirking, Oikawa said, “That’s the one you have a problem with?”

 

     Hinata looked mad for a second but it seemed like he couldn't think of a good comeback. He was silent for a few seconds. Oikawa waited patiently for Hinata to speak again, but after a few more silent seconds, Hinata rose to his knees. With surprisingly speed, Hinata pulled his panties back on and shrugged the sleeves of his dress back up.

     “What are you doing?” Oikawa said, as Hinata furiously tried to rub the remainders of his kitty whiskers off with a spit covered hand. 

 

     “We’re even ‘cause I did what you said, even if...even if you just did it because you’re a weirdo. Or whatever! I still paid you back. Sooo, I should probably be getting back to the-the cafe now…,” Hinata stammered, trying to scoot out of his spot in the corner on his knees. 

 

     Oikawa snickered. He stole Hinata’s spot against the corner but spread his legs out. Then he grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled him, hard, in between them. Wrapping his arms around Hinata, he pulled him back against his chest. 

 

     “What, are you stupid?” he said, as Hinata weakly protested his iron grip. “You can’t go back outside. You smell like my cum. You’re drenched in it.”

 

      “No, I don’t!” Hinata yelled, but he stopped squirming.

 

     “Yeah, you do. If you go outside, everyone will know what we did. You should...you should just stay with me, like this, until the festival ends,” Oikawa said, but his voice lacked its normal confidence. 

 

     Hinata turned his face into Oikawa’s body so slowly that Oikawa wondered if he was even aware of the fact that he did it. “Who’s gonna do that? I’m not gonna do that,” Hinata mumbled into Oikawa’s chest. But surprisingly, he did.

***

     It was three weeks after Karasuno’s school festival. Hinata was at a practice match in the Tokyo prefecture, playing a hard match against Nekoma High. Oikawa was there too, although Hinata didn't know it. He sat high up in the bleachers, pretending to watch the game but actually watching Hinata. And trying to think. Hinata had escaped from him soon after the Karasuno festival ended, and the three weeks he had to endure without Hinata affected him more than he thought they would. He reminded himself repeatedly that if he was going to make Hinata completely his, he would need to strategic. Methodical. Himself. And yet, once again, when he was given the opportunity to see Hinata on short notice he couldn't help but show up lacking a plan but full of lust.

 

     Still. Oikawa was good at thinking on his feet. He’d come up with something by the time the game was finished...his mind drifted off again as he watched Hinata run and spike, his shirt and shorts flying up when he did so. Oikawa sighed.  _ Focus. Focus. Focus… _

 

     His phone buzzed in his back pocket and he whipped it out, clicking on the new messages.

 

**From Iwa-chan:**

 

_      Hey. Trashykawa. I need that shirt I lent you back. I have to go to my shitty cousin’s wedding this weekend. _

 

     Oikawa grinned, his mind suddenly somewhere else. He responded:

 

**To Iwa-chan:**

_      sure!!! :) np!!! also, can i borrow 11082 yen :P :) _

 

     He slipped his phone back into his pocket and glanced back at the game. Hinata was in the back now, and the other team had the ball. They spiked, and then Hinata attempted to receive. He failed pronouncedly; the other team scored. One sharp whistle was immediately blown and the players started their rotation. Oikawa didn't notice any of that though. Instead, his eyes zeroed in on Hinata’s devastated face after his failed receive...and suddenly Oikawa got a terrible,  _ terrible  _ idea...   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: please don't get your sex ed from Haikyuu!! fanfic. Use condoms. Talk to your partner about having sex before you have it. Don't have your first time in a storage shed while in a maid costume. All that jazz.  
> Anyways! Thanks for reading! This is only my second time writing porn, so even though I'm going to orphan this, I'm going to be back to check on it. Please feel free to comment and tell me how I can improve!


End file.
